prequel_or_making_a_cat_cry_the_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Community
The Community Sites The community following Prequel is massive. Tens of thousands of readers check up on the main site every day, and it's easy to get lost in the torrent of those who choose to get involved. Several sites contribute to ways a reader can express their love of the comic. The comment section for example does not host anyone who can be called 'official' in any respect other than the mods and the author, despite being on the main site. It is highly encouraged by Kazerad and the mods to keep discussion on topic here, because they will delete irrelevant content. More on this at the bottom of the page. The booru is a site on which fans can share their fanart. This is linked on the main site, so it may be considered the "official" unofficial prequel drawings host. That is up for debate until otherwise specified. There exists at least one discord chatroom dedicated to Prequel, though this one does not usually have much going on that is actually centered around the comic. It is probably just a place for any reader who wishes to be more social and interactive, to do so without the threat of flooding the comment section with spam and shit-posts. It too represents no specific readership, but so far only includes a small number of people who want to be and are comfortable being there, the same way that the booru only includes works of people who want to share their fanart with others. Comment Section One small section of that community which involves itself heavily in the comment section run by Disqus on the main comic site has grown to have it's own lore and what not. An example of this lore can be how some members of that sub-group of commenters refer to their waiting for the end of the hiatus to be analagous to a dungeon. "They have even created their own lair around themselves, an inescapable catacombs, supplied currently with drugged tapwater, a bootlegged bar, and cookie-shaped rocks." This particular note of lore changes frequently in the comment section as anyone commenting on it sees fit to make alterations. There are several notable "events" that occured in the comment section, most of them leading to milestones on the number of comments. some of these are * Purrgatory * The Anniversary * The Golden Age * The Scavenger Hunts * The Great Riddle War of 2016 * The Purrge There is also a fanart booru, and a "Bootleg Prequel" done by user Jersh. Anyone from the readership who wishes to may create their own page on the wiki, about themselves or their "character" from the comment section. It is requested you follow a similar outline to Jety Lefr or Goochinator, however it is not required. You may also help fill out the wiki with knowledge of the comic itself, so long as it is relevant and correct to your best ability. There is currently a list of commenter/character articles, if you make one yourself, please add it to this list! Any fan work, be it a wiki, chatroom, or image hosting board, so far only has contributions from a very small number of readers and should not be considered representative of the entire prequel community. We here on this fan wiki are small subset of a slightly larger, but small, subset of the total readership, with lots of room to grow. As Official as it Gets The author of Prequel Kazerad had this to say relating to the novelty and authenticity of a prequel 'community.' "Alright guys, a lot of new readers are showing up as of late, and we've been deleting a disproportionate amount of comments from the comment section "regulars". I want to talk about my rationale for that real quick. One of the most important things for a comment section is to keep it accessible. We want new readers to be able to drop in and ask questions, and be encouraged to participate. Collaborative community efforts like the "let's make it to 10,000 comments" thing and Anonymous Person's scavenger hunt encourage this. However, there are other things that can make a community seem more like an in-crowd that people are apprehensive to join. There are two rules in particular I want to encourage you to abide by: 1.) If you're making a post that would make just as much sense on a blogging site completely unrelated to this comic or site (e.g. "I just got a new car today!", please don't make that post. It makes it seem like there are comment section regulars who have somehow earned the right to use the comment section as their personal blog. These are the sort of posts we often delete! It's one thing if a conversation about the Dwarven Corvette Katia just found leads to a reply of you talking about how you just got a new car too, because then it's something anyone who has read the comic can understand the value of, and which everyone is able to participate in on equal grounds. But please don't blog about your unrelated personal life as a conversation starter! There are many other sites out there specifically built for that, and they are all terrible. 2.) If you're going to link a chatroom you made, please don't call it a "Prequel chatroom" or "Prequel comments chat", even if you label it as unofficial. It's great when you guys make friends with eachother and wanna hang out, but remember everyone has different tastes in the sort of people they associate with and conversations they have. When one small group of people starts calling themselves "the Prequel community", it makes people feel like that group is something that have to associate with to really "be" part of the community. Also, sometimes the chatrooms you guys make get fucking weird. If someone is into that, that is their call, but I don't want people to feel compelled to participate in it just because they read the same comic you do. So, you know, just give it a cool gangster-sounding name like "Rumplestiltzken's Merry Band of Foes" or "Raven's Rockin' Rock" that lets people know that you are a clique of weirdos separate from the other ten thousand people that read the comic."